


The Fourth

by hermesmaximoff



Series: Lifetimes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesmaximoff/pseuds/hermesmaximoff
Summary: You see Steve once again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Lifetimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576096
Kudos: 5





	The Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> warnings; small angst w happy ending

**Paris, France, 2012**

News broke of an alien attack on New York in the middle of the night. After spending the past two years living in the mountains, you weren't yet adjusted to having electricity again. You were about to shut off the radio, annoyed that your music had been interrupted when you heard two words that changed your mind. Captain America. 

Believing you were hearing things, you turned up the volume. Once, twice more, an interview. Had he not died when the plane crashed? When was he found? You hadn't heard any news about it, so was it when you decided to spend time in the mountain? Tired of the city life and bustling people. 

All you knew now was that you needed to get to New York. 

After finally traveling to New York, you were unsure where to start, how to even get a hold of him. The only thing you could think to do was go to the Avengers tower, fingers crossed you wouldn't get kicked out. Tony was your godson, after all, surely you'd be allowed in. 

The building was intimidating, and as soon as you walked in you could see that Tony didn't cut any corners. With a deep breath, you walked to the front desk. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The young man smiled- that forced smile every customer service worker held. 

"I'd like to see Tony Stark, please." 

"Mr. Rogers is busy, currently, would like me to tell him you came in?"

"I'd like to see Tony Stark, then." There was no room for negotiation in your voice. 

"He's busy too." With all your years f experience, you knew that he was lying. You could see his hesitation and the way he reached under the desk to likely press an emergency button. You noticed the security guards stepping closer and smiled at the receptionist. 

"He's my godson."

He eyed you cautiously and you told him your name, telling him to call Tony right then. The guards were starting to get closer and a voice resonated through the room. 

"Mr. Stark has asked to see you." The receptionist looked tense but pointed you to the elevator. Still shocked, you entered the elevator. Had technology really come this far? The elevator closed and began it's ascent up. The numbers increased until finally stopped. 84. 

There was one person in the room, turning to look at you as you stepped out of the elevator. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm-"

"Maggiore!" You turned to where the voice came from and smiled widely. 

"Passerotto!"You gasped and hugged him, pulling away after a bit to look at his face, "Look at you! You've changed so much!" 

"Okay, okay, maggiore, stop." He pushed you away and you laughed, "I see you finally decided to visit. Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere." 

"Spent two years in the middle of nowhere. Moved to Paris just recently."

"Did you hear about the alien-"

"That's part of why I'm here, actually."

"Angel?" You spun around, meeting blue eyes. 

"Steve." You breathed out, tears coming to your eyes. 

"Holy shit, what are you-"

"I heard about you on the news-"

"I've missed you so much, I tried finding you-"

"-Spent some time in the mountains-" In two large strides, he was in front of you, hands holding your face and lips molding against yours. You didn't hesitate to kiss back, tears finally streaming down your face as he kissed you. 

He was the first to pull back, tears running down his own cheeks as well. A smile spread across his face and you smiled back before pushing your lips to his again. You pulled away when a sob forced it's way past your lips. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have looked more. I should have-"

"Hey, hey, no, stop. I died-"

"But you didn't."

"You thought I did, everyone thought I did."

"I'm sorry." He was starting to cry now too and you barely registered people beginning to fill the room to see what was going on.

"Stop, you don't need to be sorry." 

"I was there when you woke up, I should've been. I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine, angel, I know I'd see you again. I knew you'd find me again. You always did." 

"No, Steve, no, I didn't." Your voice trailed off, even more, upset with yourself now. 

"That doesn't matter anymore." 

After the sun had disappeared behind the skyline, you refused to sleep, afraid that everything would be some sort of joke played by Morpheus, a cruel dream that you would forget in the morning. You prayed it wasn't a joke, that Morpheus wasn't playing a joke and the fates had allowed you to have him again. 

Silence filled the room, the two of you staying in each other's arms. 

"I should have died," Steve whispered, "I was awake, the entire time. I kept wishing I'd die." You didn't say anything, knowing this was something he had to say, "I know why I didn't." He paused and you kept quiet, allowing him to take his time. This was probably something he didn't talk about often, or ever.

"I remembered. When I could see the blue sea getting closer, and I looked at your photo. I remembered looking up at you against the blue sky, meeting you by the creek, how sun-kissed you looked then. I remembered you came to see me after my wife died, I remember you stayed with me till I passed. that's why I didn't die. I should have. I wish I did." 

You were crying again, even if it felt like you couldn't cry anymore. 

"I'm sorry. Gods, fuck, I'm so sorry." 

"I hate that, I hate that you say sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for." 

"Yes, I do. You know-"

"You were scared, never apologize for protecting yourself." For the first time in lifetimes, you didn't feel guilty, you didn't feel like you needed to apologize. You had him and there was nowhere else you wanted to be.


End file.
